Piglet
Piglet is a character from A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh books and is featured in many Disney productions. He is a baby pig who is the best friend of Winnie-the-Pooh. John Fiedler provided the voice for Piglet from 1968 until his death. His last appearance as Piglet's voice was in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie). Travis Oates has provided Piglet's voice since Fielder's death. He has voiced Piglet in Kingdom Hearts II, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (only for the newest material since much of the dialogue is still voiced by Fielder) and the My Friends Tigger & Pooh television series. Background Although featured in every Disney interpretation of Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet was originally omitted by Disney in the first Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). According to the film's director, Wolfgang Reitherman, Piglet was replaced by Gopher, which was thought to have a more "folksy, all-American, grass-roots image." In the series, he is shown to live in a large home in a beech tree. According to Piglet, the home once belonged to his Grandfather, who was named "Trespassers William". Though he apparently gives the home to Owl in the first film, other media show that he still resides there. Personality Piglet's main characteristic is his timidity and his fearfulness. In particular, Piglet dislikes dark woods and strong winds. Although Piglet is extremely cowardly, he joins Pooh and friends on their many adventures, and tries his best to conquer his fears. In many situations Piglet is the only one that can save the day; he may hesitate at first but will eventually come through. Design Piglet is pink all over, with darker pink ears. He is usually seen in a pink, striped jumper. He is considered to be a "Very Small Animal" due to him being the smallest (other than Roo) out of the friends. Appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet first appears in the short Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Piglet is seen sweeping his lawn until a strong wind blows him away. Piglet is rescued by Pooh, who holds him by the thread of Piglet's scarf. Piglet later appears during the flood. He is trapped in his home due to the flood, and so he sends out a message for help. Meanwhile, he begins floating away on the chair he is on. Christopher Robin receives the message, and sends Owl to find Piglet. Piglet is almost killed by a massive waterfall, but luckily falls into Pooh's honey pot. Piglet and Pooh finally arrive at Christopher Robin's home, where Pooh is credited with Piglet's rescue. After the flood, Eeyore mistakenly believes Piglet's home to be Owl's new home, as Owl had lost his due to the strong winds. Instead of correcting Eeyore, Piglet gives up his home for Owl. Christopher then throws a hero party in honor of Pooh who saved Piglet using his honey pot and Piglet for giving Owl a new home. According to dialogue, Piglet then goes to live with Pooh. Piglet later appears in the segment Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!. He goes with Pooh, and Rabbit during the plan to lose Tigger. Piglet, Pooh, and Rabbit become lost themselves. When Rabbit wanders off, Piglet follows Pooh home. Later on, Piglet and Pooh are out walking, when they discover Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree. Piglet and Pooh get Christopher Robin's help in getting them down. Later, Piglet is seen bouncing alongside the others. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet is one of the main characters in the TV series, appearing in almost every episode. He has several episodes that revolve around him. Most revolve around his timidity or his small size. In the episode ''Piglet who would be king, a family portrait of Piglet with his parents can be seen. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit The silhouette of Piglet makes his brief cameo appearance in Disney's (Touchstone's) 1988 film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. ''Pooh's Grand Adventure Piglet goes with the other friends to find Christopher Robin who is believed to be held captive by a vicious dinosaur-like monster. In the film, Piglet realizes through the adventure that he is braver than he thinks. The Tigger Movie Piglet is first seen at home attempting to warm up his home for the harsh winter heading his way. Piglet later joins Rabbit's pulley system to remove an over sized boulder off Eeyore's home. The plan is destroyed accidentally by Tigger and when the gang try to explain why it's so difficult to bounce with Tigger, Piglet stutters constantly afraid to reveal his thoughts. Piglet follows Pooh and Eeyore to search for Tigger's real family. Owl's note leads Tigger to think it's from actual Tiggers and Piglet disguises himself as a Tigger and visits Tigger along with his friends. The group are exposed and Tigger leaves. Piglet convinces Rabbit to lead the group to search for Tigger. After an avalanche Piglet and his friends reveal themselves to be Tigger's actual family. House of Mouse Piglet made few cameos voiced by John Fielder. In the episode "Suddenly Hades" Piglet is briefly seen being blown away by wind from "Blustery Day" unleashed by Pete. In "Turkey Day", Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore had just finished their evening meal having Piglet comment that he's stuff. Right after a turkey is seen running away from Gus Goose having Eeyore reply "Not as stuff as he's gonna be." Piglet's Big Movie Little Piglet watches his friends set up a big plan to gather some honey. Piglet tries to join but his friends don't need him. Their plan becomes a disaster as the bees begin to attack. Using a fake hive, Piglet bottles up the bees but gets no credit as his friends didn't see anything happen. Sadden, Piglet goes off wishing he was more appreciated. After gaining enough confidence to see his friends again he finds that they are gone. Piglet's friends has gone out thinking Piglet ran away and uses his scrapbook to find him. They learn Piglet is responsible for most of the great things that occurred in the woods. He saved Roo who was nearly swept away by a river. Piglet was also the first one to meet and greet the newly moved in Kanga and Roo as well as create a beautiful home for his friend Eeyore. Despite all his work he never gained any credit and no one ever noticed it was all his doings. Pooh Bear tries to receive Piglet's scrapbook for a log over a waterfall and nearly falls to his death but rescued by Piglet. Piglet is given a party and so honored that he tears up finally seeing his friends realize his great accomplishments. Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Pooh's Heffalump Movie Piglet panics after a loud and unfamiliar noise awakens him and the other residents of the Hundred Acre Woods. He's horrified to learn that noise was from a longtime enemy, Heffalumps. Piglet reluctantly joins the friends on a quest to capture the creature and even says He wishes to be Roo who cannot join the quest being to dangerous. To make sure he doesn't get lost, Piglet leaves a trail of jellybeans but they are eaten by Pooh Bear. After rejoining Rabbit and Tigger, Piglet claims to see a Heffalump and rushes to safety with his friends. The gang find evidence that a Heffalump has been in their own homes and begins to panic until Rabbit advises the idea to create traps. Piglet assists and is rather calm to find out a mother Heffalump was searching for her baby. Piglet is finally relaxed and becomes friends with the gang's former enemies. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Piglet appears in the sequel to ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie, where he tries to help Lumpy understand the fact that Halloween is a fun adventurous holiday. In the middle of the film, the story of "Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too" is retold by Roo to Lumpy to help him find braveness in his heart, believing if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. ''Winnie the Pooh'' Piglet reappears in the latest films alongside his pals. Piglet is the second to find a temporary tail for Eeyore and has an even larger role during the Backson sequence of the film. Piglet is left alone to battle the creature when his friends accidentally trap themselves in the Backson's intentional trap. Here Piglet is animated by Bruce W. Smith and voiced by Travis Oates who voiced Piglet in Kingdom Hearts II and My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Disney Parks Piglet can be found at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. He appears less frequently than Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, but he is more common than the rarely-seen Rabbit. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet appears in the dark ride as an audio animatronic. Piglet is seen being blown away by the wind, like the film and Tigger attempting to rescue him. Piglet is seen again attending Pooh's birthday party. Pooh's Hunny Hunt Piglet is seen in the attraction with his friends in Tokyo Disneyland. Like the other Pooh attractions, Piglet plays the same role in the film. Magic Kingdom In the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, Piglet can be found in the Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade and often found at the Crystal Palace restaurant for meet and greets. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Piglet appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Piglet was voiced by his original voice actor, John Fiedler. Fiedler, up to that point, had done Piglet's voice ever since Piglet's first appearance in "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" (1968). However, Fiedler died before Kingdom Hearts II was dubbed into English, and so Travis Oates (Piglet's current official voice) took over the role for the second game. Coincidentally, Tigger's original voice actor, Paul Winchell, who unlike Fiedler, didn't reprise his role due to having long retired from acting by then, passed away the day before Fiedler himself died. ''Kingdom Hearts When Sora entered Winnie the Pooh's storybook, a world inside a world, he found that all of Pooh's friends had disappeared from the story, leaving Pooh all alone. To help his new friend, Sora ventured to other worlds and collected pages of Pooh's story. Piglet was on the first page Sora found; he, like Pooh, was very confused about being suddenly separated from his friends and home. As Sora approached Piglet to talk with him, Piglet ran away in shock, having been intimidated by Sora's stature. However, Sora mentioned that he was friends with Pooh, which coaxed Piglet from his hiding place. When Pooh arrived, Piglet revealed that he had brought Pooh a balloon; this was to help Pooh float up to the top of his favorite honey tree to get some food for himself, which he eventually did with Sora's assistance. Piglet later appeared throughout the other pages Sora collected, joining in the escapades on each page. When Sora finally put the final page into the book, Piglet was very curious as to why Sora had to leave, as none of the Hundred Acre Wood residents have any knowledge of the world outside of the pages they live in. Sora simply explained that he had to go find his friends, which Piglet understood, wishing Sora luck and extending an invitation for him to return to the Hundred Acre Wood soon. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A facsimile of Piglet created by Naminé was featured in this game as a memory to Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Once again, the Heartless scattered the pages of Pooh's book across the worlds, though this time the characters seemed unaware that this had occurred. Sora found Piglet near his house, being blown about by the blustery winds of the day. Piglet was very distressed to realize that Pooh did not remember who he was, not realizing that Pooh was suffering from a case of amnesia brought on by the Heartless' careless handling of the book. When another strong gust of wind swept Piglet away, Pooh and Sora decided to ride the wind as well in the hopes of saving Piglet, which they eventually did; the event jogged a memory in Pooh's brain, and he finally remembered who Piglet was. Piglet appeared in other areas of Pooh's book to help bring back more of Pooh's memories, which culminated in an adventurous game of hide-and-seek where Piglet had to face his fears and enter the depths of the Spooky Cave. Piglet was sad to see Sora leave at the end of their adventures, but was thankful to him for helping bring Pooh's memories back. Legacy Piglet has become a popular Disney character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise along with Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Roo. He has became apart of the minor Disney franchise Disney Cuties along with many other Disney Characters. Trivia *Piglet was originally intended to be excluded from Disney's Winnie the Pooh (explaining his absence in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) and was to be replaced by Gopher. After gaining criticism, the studio added Piglet into the next Pooh short ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day''. *Piglet may posses a small degree of super strength as he is able to hold Pooh using only one hand seen in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Gallery heffalumphalloween_176.jpg|Piglet in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween supersleuth_020.jpg|Piglet in My Friends Tigger and Pooh PigletBookofPooh.jpg|Piglet in The Book of Pooh 4503647178_96c3370943_m.jpg|Piglet with Eeyore at one of the Disney Parks 4194252690_1de65ff228.jpg|Piglet with Tigger in the Disney Parks' The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh ride 2814955381_abe8f6eb9c.jpg|Piglet with Tigger and Pooh at one of the Disney Parks 3536806904_e412938d1d_m.jpg|Piglet with Rabbit at one of the Disney Parks pigletwfrr.jpg|Piglet's cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Hunny Robbers.jpg|Piglet with Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Roo in the Winnie the Pooh episode The Honey Robbers. Piglet KH.png|Piglet in Kingdom Hearts Char 29304.jpg|Piglet in House of Mouse 46 Piglet-550x326.jpg|Colored model sheet for the 2011 film Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Pigs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Objects